First Impressions
by Confusedrambler
Summary: Young Royai. Riza's POV. People are always coming to see Riza's Papa, but no one's ever brought a *boy* with them before. Written for First Kiss Prompt Exchange. A bit fluffy.


**AN: Hello! I'm back with yet another challenge fic. This time the theme was "First Kiss" and my prompt was "Watch where you're putting your hands!" I decided to try my hand with some young Royai, so bear with me please. You'll get your kiss, even if it's not exactly what you expect! Riza is around five or six and Roy should be around seven or eight here, so their 'voices' are much simpler than my usual writing style and characterization. Let me know what you think.**

Riza didn't know much about the boy sitting in her living room- she'd never even seen him before this morning. His Papa was probably here to talk to _her_ Papa. She didn't know why so many other Papas visited her Papa, just that they did. But they'd never brought a _boy_ with them before.

She tried not to think about him too much, but it was hard when she could feel his eyes on the back of her neck. She wanted to turn around and stare at him until _his_ skin itched, but Papa always told her to be nice to his guests. She didn't know if the boy counted since he wasn't actually _with_ Papa, but she knew better than to push her luck. So instead she played with her stuffed bear and did her very best to ignore him until a chubby finger poked at her shoulder.

"Hey."

She bit her lip, holding her bear close to her chest.

"Hi."

"I'm Roy. I like your bear."

She watched him from the corner of her eye, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Thanks. My Mommy gave 'em t'me."

Roy's face got all scrunched up like he was thinking hard about something.

"I don't think I ever had a bear."

Riza could feel her eyes getting bigger.

"Not_ ever?"_

"Nope."

Roy popped his 'p' with a grin.

She couldn't imagine not having Bear. He was her best friend in the whole _world._ She hugged him even tighter before pushing him into Roy's arms.

"Here. You can play with him if you want. Until you have ta' leave."

Roy's grin got even happier and Riza got that nice feeling inside like when Mommy used to tuck her in.

"Really? You'll let me play with your bear?"

She nodded and grabbed at the edge of her shirt, tangling her fingers into the soft fabric.

"You gotta be real careful, though. He's the only bear I got and Mommy can't gimme another one, not ever."

Roy cocked his head to the side, dark bangs falling into his eyes and arms full of Bear.

"Why not?"

"She went away and Papa says she can't come back even though she wants to."

Roy just looked at her kinda funny; like he knew something she didn't. But then he smiled and held her hand- the one that wasn't all twisted into her clothes.

"That's okay. My mom went away too. 'Cept I don't have a dad anymore either."

Riza's eyes got bigger again, fingers clenching the bottom of her shirt as hard as they could.

"You don't have a momma _or_ a papa?"

Roy shrugged, swinging their hands back and forth with a grin.

"No, but that's okay. I don't really 'member them. I got an auntie instead. And she's even better than a mom 'cause she keeps finding me new big sisters."

Riza thought about that for a minute.

"That could be okay I guess. Having sisters would be good."

"It is. We play all kinds of games; Dress-up and house and hide-and-seek. It's fun! Hey, we should play a game, too!"

Riza grinned and bounced on her toes. She _loved_ games, but Papa didn't play with her much anymore and she wasn't allowed to go see her friends in town by herself.

"Hide-and-seek! Let's play hide-and-seek!"

Roy laughed and let go of her hand.

"Okay- you go hide. I'll count and then Bear and I are gonna get you!"

Roy covered his eyes in the crook of his elbow and started counting out loud. Riza giggled and ran to her very favorite hiding place- underneath the table in the kitchen. She tried to be more quiet than she'd ever been in her whole life, but the giggles kept tickling her tummy until she let them out.

"Ten! We're gonna find you!"

She could hear Roy running through the house, zooming from room to room in sock feet. It didn't take him long to find the kitchen and Riza couldn't help it when another giggle squeaked out even though her mouth and hands were doing their very best to keep it in. Roy peeked under the table and made Bear tag her before she could crawl away.

"Got you!"

Riza gave up on holding in her giggles and laughed until her sides ached. Roy crawled underneath the table too and they played more games and laughed even louder and Riza thought that today was the most fun she'd had in _forever_.

They were in the middle of playing a game Roy called 'Mary Mack' when Roy got a serious look on his face and stopped clapping. Riza frowned and crossed her arms, angry that he'd stopped playing just when she was starting to get it right.

"Why'd you stop?"

"I 'membered something. Hey- what's your name? I forgot to ask."

"I'm Riza."

Roy's eyebrows scrunched together and he shook his head.

"No you're not. Auntie told me that Riza's a girl. You're a boy, so you can't be her. I'm s'posed to make friends with her; Auntie said so. D'you know where she is?"

Riza puffed her cheeks out, little fists propped against her hips.

"I am too Riza! And I _am_ a girl, so there!"

Roy shook his head even harder, angry lines creasing his forehead.

"Nu-uh! I know what girls look like. _You're_ a _boy_."

He reached across and pressed his hands against her chest.

"See? You're all flat, so you're a boy!"

Riza squawked in anger and pushed him away with a glare.

"Hey- watch where you're putting your hands! I already told you- I am so a girl! You must be really dumb if you can't even tell that much."

Roy's face started getting all red and he took a big breath before a lady Riza didn't know called his name.

"Roy-boy! Where are you?"

Roy flinched and scrambled into the open, dusting off his clothes with one hand and fixing his hair with the other, Riza and Bear forgotten underneath the table.

"I'm here, Auntie!"

Riza crawled out from under the table with Bear held tightly in one arm. The lady's footsteps were getting closer and Roy was getting even more nervous. Riza poked his side until he talked to her in a grumpy whisper.

"What?"

"Why's your Auntie here?"

"She's the one that brought me, dummy. She wanted to talk to Riza's dad about something."

Riza huffed.

"_I'm_ Riza! And ladies never talk to Papa about _anything_."

"Auntie's not a lady. Now _shh!_"

Riza didn't have a chance to say anything else because the prettiest lady she'd ever seen walked right into the kitchen. Bright colors printed on a dress Riza could have lost herself in, hair twisted into something like a rope- if rope could ever be pretty, sparkles dripped from her ears and neck and arms, and a smell like Mama's favorite flowers tickled her nose. She couldn't help but stare.

"There you are. I thought I told you to call me Mamma from now on; I didn't adopt you for nothing, you scamp."

"Yes, Mamma."

Roy's Auntie swept a loose hair out of her face and hooked it behind her ear with a sigh.

"Was that so hard? It's time for us to- And who is this?"

The lady bent at her waist with a smile just like Mommy's.

"You must be Riza. It's nice to meet you. I hope Roy's been a gentleman while I talked with your Daddy."

"Roy's a dumb liar. He said you weren't a lady and he thinks I'm a boy."

The lady laughed so loudly that the room laughed back and Roy's ears turned pink.

"You'll have to excuse Roy, dear one. He's never met a little girl before; he didn't know any better. As for me...Roy was telling the truth. I'm no lady; I'm a Madame_._"

Roy butted in, ears still a bright pink.

"Mamma, are you _sure_ she's a girl? She didn't even know how to play 'Mary Mack' and she doesn't _look_ like a girl either."

Madame laughed and ruffled Roy's hair.

"Of course she's a girl. And _you_ are a silly little boy. Now go and apologize like a gentleman."

Roy scowled and Riza hugged Bear with both arms, watching him with suspicion.

"I'm sorry I got mad and said you were a boy. And I'm sorry for not believing you."

Riza shrugged, still not sure what to think.

"S'okay I guess. You can't help it. You're just a dumb boy."

Madame patted them both on the head and straightened.

"There, problem solved. Now say goodbye, Roy. Your sisters are waiting."

"Mamma, Riza's Mom went away. Does that mean she's gonna be my sister too?"

Madame looked at Riza with the same funny look Roy got when he heard about her Mommy.

"Maybe. Now say goodbye. We'll be back to visit but we need to get back home before dark."

Roy nodded and before Riza could blink he kissed her straight on the mouth. Riza felt her face getting hotter and hotter and she could hear Madame laughing, but Roy just put his hands on his hips.

"If you're gonna be my little sister one day then I'm gonna be 'sponsible for you now. Next time I come over I'll teach you everything I know, okay?"

Riza just nodded and buried her face into Bear, listening as Roy and Madame walked away. Her insides felt all warm and squished up.

She wondered if this was what it was like to have a brother.


End file.
